the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Metis
Metis was god of the Nacaal people of Earth, who lived on the planet long before humanity did. She was the daughter of Oceanus, one of the titans, and later married Zeus, son of Kronos. When she became pregnant with a child, however, a prophecy foretold the child would overthrow Zeus and he, like his father and his grandfather, sought to destroy that child by battling Metis herself. He defeated her but couldn't slay her so he consumed her into his own mind. There, however, she continued on and crafted armour and weapons for the unborn child. Zeus, with the help of his son Hephaestus by his second wife Hera, broke open his own skull to cease the incessant pounding of Metis. From his head thus sprang her daughter, Athena, who Zeus welcomed to Mount Olympus despite the prophecy. Relationships Family Zeus Main article: Zeus Zeus was god to the Greek people and considered 'king of the gods' though he co-ruled with his brothers, Hades and Poseidon. He became Metis' husband. However Zeus was given a prophecy that a child born of Metis would overthrow him and he battled against Metis. Upon her defeat he couldn't slay her and so he consumed her into his own mind. There, she continued to exist and worked on armour and weapons for her unborn child. The banging drove Zeus to seek help and his son, by his second wife Hera, Hephaestus hammered open his skull. Zeus' daughter by Metis was thus released, Athena, and despite the prophecy, Zeus welcomed her into Mount OlympusLeg Post 50, Leg Page 3, Greek Legends, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Traits Craftsmanship Metis was capable of craftsmanship, able to shape armour and weapons fit for deities. History Greek Legends Origin Zeus was hidden on the Earth by his mother, Rhea, who wanted to keep him safe from being swallowed by his father, Kronos, who believed that he would be defeated by one of his own children. Ultimately Zeus did that by allying with the Twelve God-Monarchs and helping them to seal the titans within galaxies across the NeSiverse and freeing his trapped sibling deities. Zeus married another deity, who had been the daughter of Oceanus and not Kronos - therefore never swallowed. She, Metis, was already a god of the Naacal people who existed long before the humanity of Zeus. She was one child of three thousand siblings that were scattered across the Multiverse and were all deities of ocean-bound peoples. When she became pregnant, however, Zeus was struck by a prophecy - he would be overthrown by child born of Metis. Harkening to the overthrown of Uranus and the overthrow of Kronos, Zeus was, like his forebears, determined to defy this destiny. While still wielding Harpē, the sword and symbol of betrayal, he battled against his beloved wife. He was able to defeat her, but rather than slay her he consumed her essence into his own mind. There she continued to exist, deep within his thoughts. Even while Zeus had remarried, to his sister Hera, Metis worked within Zeus' mind to create armour and weapons for their unborn child. The incessant pounding and hammering drove Zeus almost to the point of insanity. He sought his son, by Hera, Hephaestus - the god of blacksmithing. Hephaestus was to create a hammer and with that hammer he would hammer open the head of Zeus. Hephaestus was horrified, but eager to work on such a complex and unusual item. With that weapon in hand, Hephaestus cracked his father's skull open. From within emerged the child of Metis and Zeus, grown and fully armoured. The powerful, spirited, wise and brave Athena was born. Despite the prophecy, Zeus was excited to meet this new daughter and welcomed her to Mount Olympus. Notes Britt's Commentary "Metis is heavily based on the original story of MetisMetis article, Wikipedia. which includes her marriage to ZeusZeus article, Wikipedia. and her being trapped inside his head and the 'birth' of AthenaAthena article, Wikipedia. from his skull. She was, however, reimagined as a deity of the nacaal instead of the Greeks, the nacaalNaacal article, Wikipedia. loosely inspired by the original myths." ~ Britt the Writer References External References Legends of the NeSiverse References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deities Category:Naacal Pantheon Category:Leg Characters Category:Greek Legends Characters